Gone but not Forgotten
by AkitoSin
Summary: 10 years after Harry defeats Voldemort he’s is still plagued by ghosts of his past, an annual trip to visit an old friend reveals a secret not even his loving wife Ginny knows about him.
1. a dark sceret

In the cold light of the morning Harry Potter's eyes fluttered open. He had dreaded this day, and as soon as the fog of sleep begins to leave his mind, a hard knot of sadness overwhelms him gripping his heart tight. He looks over at the calendar _10 years today_. He sighs, Ginny rolls over snuggling into her husbands body. _poor patient Ginny _Harry thinks _she has to deal with this every year, once a year since it happen, and she was always so understanding._ He reached over and retrieved his glasses from the night stand sitting up. He rubbed his forehead, more of a habit than anything else. He slipped out of bed careful not to wake Ginny, and began to dress. He would leave soon and wouldn't return until late. He hated himself for doing it to her, but knew it could be helped. He dressed in black slacks, and a white button up shirt. He pulled a black sweater vest over it, and slipped on his loafers. Finally he pulled a long black cloak over himself, and shoved his wand in his pocket. He kissed Ginny on the cheek and with a crack disapperated from there bedroom.

Harry appeared in a foggy outskirts of the graveyard, and with out hesitation begins to make his way to his annual spot at the far end of the green and overgrown grounds. The chill in the air stings his skin, but the mild unpleasantry is noting compared to the pain he's carrying inside himself. He feet take him with out thinking to where he will spend the rest of the day. When he stops he closes his eyes, in one last vein attempt that the marker will not read the name he knows it will. His vivid green eyes open and rest on the engraved name. _Severus Snape _he inhales shapely as he feels his eyes sting with the treat of impending tears. He sits down and clears his throat

"hey" he mumbles as if he were greeting an old friend, he doesn't speak again for an hour or so. Every year the same questions swim threw his thoughts. He collects them the best he can before he starts to talk again. "why couldn't you have just told me?" the wizard shook his head "god, I'm such a silly git" he breathed wiping tears from his cheek "I think about you everyday" A mix of anger and guilt pulse through the now 27 year old man, as the memory of the one night they shared bubbled to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

Harry had gone to far, and had found what Snape had tried his hardest to hide from him.

"get…out!" Snape's voice was sharp, the man almost shaking in anger. Harry didn't know why, but he felt responsible for his fathers actions. He wanted to comfort the man that had been so hurt in his youth. Emotions he didn't even now he had bubbled to the surface.

"professor I.." Harry lurched forward.

"get away from me potter" Snape stumbled back, but Harry pressed on moving even closer. Snape was livid. He reached out pushing the younger male away. Harry gripped his wrist, only to have Snape wrench it away.

"get out" Snape breathed barely audible trying not to look him in the eyes. He didn't want to see the boy who looked so much like James, but as there eyes finaly met Snape lost his breath. Those weren't James' eyes, no, they were kind, loving, there were Lily's. Snape was torn, he wanted nothing more than to shove the boy out of his office, out of his life. His heart suddenly stopped at the thought, that he would never see those eyes again. Harry felt his heart beating furiously in his chest, as he leaned up on his toes and smashed there lips together. Snape's hands pressed to Harry's shoulders, and for a moment Harry thought he was going to push him away, but instead they slid over his shoulders and down Harry's back. Snape shuttered as they began fighting for dominance over each others mouths. Harry rubbed himself against the older man, the friction making him hard. Snape couldn't stop. He knew it was wrong for so many reasons, but as he felt the boys erection pressing against him he wanted to forget, forget the fact that Harry was 20 years younger than him, forget the fact he was a student, a rival, a spoiled brat, forget that he himself was jaded and hurting. The boy made him feel amazing.

"professor" Harry whispered between kisses

"Severus" Snape countered "tonight just call me Severus" Harry knew this was it. His first sexual experience was going to be with this man. He reached Snape's pants and began to unbutton them only to have Snape stop him.

"not here" he pulled Harry towards his privet room off of the room they were currently in. He closed the door and began to undress the boy, Harry struggled to undo the handful of buttons on the front of Snape's tunic. When Snape had finished undressing the boy he began to take his own cloths off.

"lay down" he ordered motioning to the bed. Harry did as he was told and laid in the middle of the over stuffed bed. He inhaled deeply, it smelt like Snape, sandal wood and dark spices. He closed his eyes savoring the scent, he felt the weight on the bed shift and he opened his eyes to see Snape crawling between his legs. He gasped as a slender hand wrapped around his aching hardness.

"Severus" he moaned as Snape began to slide his hand up and down his full length.

"Shhhh" Snape cooed as he licked at the tip, Harry's mouth fell open as he felt Snape's warm breath caress his sensitive flesh. Suddenly his body tensed as he was plunged into the hot soft insides of Snape's mouth. "bloody hell" he whined as the professor began to suck and bob on his cock. It was the best feeling he'd ever experienced in his life he wasn't going to make it long. He fisted the bedding as Snape pleasured him, he slightly bucking his hips to meet Snape's mouth. "I, I'm" was all Harry managed before he came hard into Snape's mouth with a grunt. Snape crawled the rest of the way to Harry's lips and kissed him deeply Harry's seed shared between there mouths. Harry wanted to make Snape feel the same way, he rolled over on top of the man and scooted between his legs.

"I've never done this before" he said blushing "I" Snape caressed his cheek

"you don't have to" he said in a voice so foreign to Harry he almost didn't recognize it as kindness.

"I want to" he said he took a deep breath and began the same way Snape had licking the tip gently then sliding down the hard length and sucking. Snape tried not to buck his hips. How was it Harry had never done this before. Snape thought as he came undone. His hands gripping short black locks.

"so good" he moaned to Harry's delight he sucked harder until Snape had to stop him.

"did I?" Harry began Snape smirked "no it was good, but I want to finish inside you" he pushed Harry backwards and kissed him again breaking for a moment to have Harry suck two fingers until there we slick with saliva. Snape took the slippery digits to Harry's ass and slowly began to push past the tight barrier. Harry writhed it felt weird, but as Snape began to push deeper it began to feel rather good. Snape added another finger curling them inside searching for Harry's sweet spot.

"AH, SEV" Harry cried pushing against the fingers. Snape smiled and hit it again, and again watching the boy become so hard it hurt. When Snape decided he was ready he positioned himself between the boys legs and pushed himself to the hilt. Harry was breathing shallow

"are you ok?" Snape asked. Harry nodded and after a few short moments, and a few more passion filled kisses Harry began to move his hips begging to be fucked. Snape started slowly, a nice steady pace. The boy was so tight he had to stop a couple times to gather himself and keep for cuming. Snape buried his face in Harry's neck as he thrust into him. Harry never felt better in his life, things he'd never thought possible.

"harder" he twisted his hands in Snape's hair

"faster" he bit the older mans shoulder

"more" he cried

The young wizard was in tears

Snape was now pounding mercilessly into the smaller boy. Snape wanted Harry to cum first. He reached between there sweaty bodies and fisted Harry's neglected cock.

"ah, ah, ah, yes, there, ah, Severus" Harry's eyes screwed shut

"Harry" Snape moaned "look at me" he pleaded. Harry opened his eyes and stared into the dark ones above him.

"cum for me Harry" Snape never broke eye contact "cum"

Harry screamed his name as he began to shoot white hot heat between them, Snape felt his body contracting around him milking his orgasm from him.

"fuck" he moaned as he came inside Harry. Warm wet heat spread through Harry, and then, it was over.

* * *

Harry had never told anyone about that night. Things had gone back to normal. As if it never happened, but Harry never forgot, not one minute detail.

"why didn't you tell me then?" Harry whispered again. It was getting dark, he had sat there all day as he did year after year, and would until he join Snape in death. Harry didn't want to leave, he played it over again once more. He cried remembering the moment he saw Snape die. The look in his eye was the same as the night they shared and his words.

_Look…at…me_ the last words Severus ever said to him.

"Severus" Harry sobbed letting himself cry until he had no tears left.

He finaly stood and placed his hand on the name, as the last light in the sky began to shrink away.

"see you next year" he whispered "Severus"

AN: okay I totally made myself cry when I wrote this T_T

I thought of this story last night as I was falling asleep and wanted to share it with the world. I hope you enjoyed it please R&R flames are welcome.


	2. a worried wife

Ginny stirred reaching for her husband, only to find his side of the bed empty. She sat up, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She knew too well where Harry was, and didn't expect to see him again until late. She sighed. This was something Harry did ever year since before they had married. Ginny also had reason to mourn on this day. She had lost her brother Fred, along with many others loved ones on this date 10 years ago. She took a deep breath. It didn't hurt as much as it use to. It seemed that each passing year got a little easier for everyone, except Harry. Ginny went about her business as usual, making the children breakfast. As she was finishing up with the dishes there was a knock at her door.

Ginny smiled wide as she opened it for Hermione and Ron. Hermione embraced Ginny, as Ron made his way to the pantry.

"I'm starving"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped smiling apologetically to Ginny, who was use to her brother antics, but never seemed to tire of Hermione's embarrassment over his actions.

"What!?" he looked confused. Ginny waved her hand ignoring her brother.

"its fine really" Ginny laughed, as she put away the last of the dishes. Ron found a fruit cup and sat at the table.

"tea?" Ginny offered

"yes thank you" Hermione nodded and joined Ron at the table.

"where's Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione kicked him under the table "geez what's that all about?" Hermione glared his way. "honestly Ronald"

Ginny placed the tea on the table, and retrieved milk, sugar and honey from the cupboard.

"Harry went to visit Snape today" she said coolly. There was a moment of silence and Hermione shook her head.

"right, sorry" Ron frowned. .

"are you ok?" Hermione tilted her head towards Ginny, who nodded . They spent a rather beautiful morning drinking tea, and talking about letters they received from there eldest children away at Hogwarts.

"I cant believe its been ten years" Ginny bit her bottom lip "I cant help but wonder what he does there every year" she shrugged

"I was starting to wonder the same thing" Hermione said

"I'm beginning to worry" Ginny sighed

"perhaps, one of us should go see for ourselves" Hermione finished motioning toward Ron.

"hold on" Ron interrupted "you two want me to go don't you?"

"you are Harry best friend" Ginny smiled

"so is Hermione, and you're his wife" Ron shook his head " besides he told us he wants to be alone" Ron put his foot down. That was until he glanced to his own wife, who's expression was down right scary.

"fine" He huffed "but not until later" He finished feeling as if he won in some small way. Hermione smiled at Ginny.


	3. the truth

**Harry turned to leave when he suddenly realized he was not alone. Instinct took over and he lifted his wand.**

"**expelliarmus" he shouted. There was a small in a flash of light, then at his feet laid a familiar wand.. **

"**bollocks" Ron cursed stepping out from the shadows near a tombstone. **

"**Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry said completely taken aback.**

"**they were worried, asked me to come check it out, see if you were alright" he picked up his wand slowly making his way towards his friend of 17 years "you know how they get" Harry was only vaguely aware that he was shaking his head in agreement. Ron sighed "you alright then?" **

"**fine" Harry lied. Ron rolled his eyes knowing very well that his friend was lying. Harry didn't move from his spot. Ron however moved closer looking down at Snape's grave**

"**it's weird though, I always thought he was a right git" Ron chuckled**

"**yeah" Harry agreed. The two stood looking down at the grave. The soft song of crickets played like a soundtrack to silence. The hum growing louder as the night grew darker. **

"**you know he wasn't the only one who died that day" Ron said breaking the silence. Harry shot him a glare. **

"**I know that Ron" he said Ron's name with more anger than he'd intended.**

"**then why always Snape huh? Why not Lupin or Fred?" Harry saw the hurt in Ron's eyes. He didn't want to deal with this now of all times. Harry shook his head. **

"**its complicated" Ron sighed "right" he huffed turning to leave.**

"**Ron" Harry whined not wanting to end his already horrid day with his best friend mad at him.**

"**I'm sorry" he tried. Ron turned to face him **

"**yeah?" Ron was red with anger "why then Harry?" Harry couldn't answer that. He stood trying not to break down again.**

"**why him?" **

**Harry rubbed his calloused hands over his face 'shit'**

"**why damnit?" Ron spit.**

**Harry snapped**

"**because I loved him!" Harry was shaking. Ron stopped a look of confusion washed over him. **

"**what are you playing at?" **

"**he was" Harry turned away from Ron "he was my first ok" feeling heat rising to his face he cursed under his breath. **

"**first what?" Ron pressed genuinely perplexed. **

"**lover" Harry choked on the word he had never wanted to say out loud. Ron was in shock at the sudden confession. Harry couldn't bring himself to look at Ron, afraid of what he'd see. Ron blow out a puff of air. It was all coming together, piece by jagged piece. He approached Harry placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. **

"**why didn't you ever say anything?" Ron felt like an ass. Harry sat down, legs crossed. Ron kneeled beside him, but being true to his curiously he couldn't help but ask**

"**when?" Harry quickly looked up. First out of anger at the question, but he knew Ron was just trying to make him feel better. **

"**5th**** year, in Occlumency" **

**Ron was speechless but Harry knew he wanted more**

**Harry took a deep breath.**

"**remember when I told you and Hermione about the memory of my dad in Snape's mind?" Ron nodded "well, after that he told me to leave and I.." Harry could feel his face heating up "I kissed him, and then it just happen"**

"**blimely" Ron breathed "does Ginny…"**

"**NO!" Harry screamed "god, I never wanted anyone to find out" **

"**why?" Ron asked. Harry looked at his like he was mental, but the truth was for as long as he'd know Ron he had never kept anything from him, well not for long anyway.**

"**at first, cuz I was embarrassed, then after the hole thing with Dumbledore, because I was ashamed" Harry closed his eyes" when he died and I found out the truth, I was confused. I finaly knew that he had loved me" Harry sobbed "all along" he wiped his face on his sleeve "and I had loved him" Ron sat quite as Harry cried. Minutes passed, maybe hours before Ron cleared his throat.**

"**I'm sorry mate" **

"**yeah"**

"**do you think" Ron started wryly "if he had lived.."**

"**I don't know" Harry shook his head "I think about that everyday, that's why I come here I suppose" a light breeze ruffled his hair "if he'd told me sooner, maybe we could have had more time" he swallowed "even one more time" Harry was exhausted, his head pounded, his hands and feet were numb. **

"**lets get you home" Ron lifted Harry by his elbow, and with a crack they disappeared.**

**AN: okay, I know the chapters are super short but this is my first attempt at a multi chapter story, so I'm taking it slowly. Hope every one is enjoying themselves -^_^-**

**Please review so I know what you think. **


	4. dreams

Harry tossed, and turned , in the bed he shared with his wife. Lucky for him, Ginny was a heavy sleeper. She was none the wiser to is nocturnal uneasiness. Harry was sweating, his heart beating faster then normal. His eyes fluttered dark, eyelashes kissed blushed cheeks.

_Snape pulled Harry by his tie. Bringing the man closer to him. _

"_Harrrry" Snape purred. Harry leaned back exposing his neck. Snape leaned in ravishing the pale skin with his lips. Sucking on the younger males Adams apple, earning a soft moan. Harry pushed into his body. He could feel Snape's hardness brushing against his own. Harry rolled his hips, creating a torturest heat between them. Snape's hands slid down Harry's chest. Finger tips tracing hard muscles under pale flawless skin. When he reached Harry's pants he popped the buttons open, and push them down over Harry's hips, along with his boxer briefs. Harry mimicked his motions, slowly undressing the man. Letting his pants and underwear pool on the floor at his feet. Snape caught Harry's mouth, pushing his tongue deep into the others. There naked erections pressed together. A deep moan rose up from Harry's chest but was swallowed by Snape._

"_Severus" Harry breathed "I need you" his body felt as if it were on fire. Snape stepped out of his pants and lifted Harry into his arms. Never breaking contact with his mouth. He laid Harry on the bed. Carefully he undressed Harry and himself until the lay naked together. Harry trembled under feather light touches. Searing kisses. _

"Severus" Harry opened his eyes. He was breathing heavy. Sweat covered his face.

'a dream?' he realizes as he pushes passed the fog of sleep . He looks over to see a sound asleep Ginny, and thanks god he hadn't woke her. Harry sighed.

AN: so yeah trouble is brewing (pun defiantly intended) Hope you likey, sorry again for the length. Reviews please


	5. caught

The dreams came every night, without fail. Every time Harry woke, he wondered how many more there would be. How much more his heart could handle, and most concerning, how long he'd be able to keep it from Ginny. Guilt consumed him. He felt as if every night in Snape's arms he was somehow betraying Ginny. After the first couple times he told Ron.

"maybe its just that you been talking about it so much its kinda seeped into you subconscious" Ron offered his best to try and help, but honestly just having his friend listen did help.

"yeah maybe" Harry sighed

Ron had assured him he wouldn't tell Hermione, but Harry knew her too well. Eventually she to would know about the whole sorted mess. Harry didn't care anymore, perhaps lack of sleep was to blame, or maybe he was just tired of carrying the truth alone. What did concern him was whether or not Hermione would tell Ginny.

Ginny knew her husband well, and had noticed the change in his demeanor. Ever since he'd come back from his little visit he'd been overly tired looking, a bit lost. It seemed like he was just going through the motions. She'd asked him on several occasions if he was feeling alright, and he would always smile and say he just wasn't sleeping well. She was sure he wasn't telling her the whole truth, but had no reason to be overly concerned.

Then one night Ginny woke to Harry thrashing about. She sat up confused.

"Harry, are you ok?" she mumbled only to see her question had fallen on sleeping ears.

Harry was moaning, he tossed his head back and forth. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat. His mouth parted, and panting. Ginny watched him, wondering if she should wake him from what seemed to be a nightmare. That was until,

"Severus" Harry bucked his lips

Ginny's expression went blank

"yea, oh god there, right there" he was now reaching under the covers, but before he could reach his destination. Ginny shook him violently.

"Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes, he was breathing heavy his hands pushed under his waist band on his pajama bottoms. It took him a few seconds to realize what had woken him up. Then he saw that Ginny was staring at him. He quickly pulled his hands above the covers, and wiped his face. Ginny wasn't happy, he knew, she knew.

"Ginny I" he started. Ginny got out of bed "wait, please" he pleaded sitting up.

"what's going on Harry?" she pulled a robe over her nightgown. "is this why you've been so distant?" Harry could tell she was hurting. He was hurting her. Harry cursed under his breath.

"Harry?" tears welled up in her eyes. There was no way out of it, he'd have to tell Ginny the truth. He'd have to tell her his secret.

"when I was in my 5th year" he cleared his throat "I slept with Severus Snape"

Ginny sat down at the end of the bed.

"It only happened once, I had never told anyone, until the last time I went to visit him. When Ron came to check on me"

"Ron knows?" Harry nodded his head.

"then the dreams started" he was so ashamed, so embarrassed. Ginny wiped a tear from her cheek.

"did you love him?" she asked in a small voice

"yes" Harry admitted.

"are you, gay?" she asked.

"no" he was shocked she'd asked such a thing. "Ginny I love you, only you"

Ginny started to cry. Harry wanted so bad to comfort her, but was afraid to move. Afraid she wouldn't accept his comfort.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you" he tried. She sat very still for a long time after her tears finally stopped.

"and if he was still alive, after all the things you know now, would you be with him instead of me?"

Harry didn't have an answer for that. It hurt too bad to even think about.

"how am I suppose to compete with a dead man?" she whispered.

There was nothing he could say. The darkness he had hid for so long was now causing his wife pain. He felt like he was going to pass out, he couldn't breath. He looked up at her finally.

"I don't know what to do" he broke down. "why can I just move on?" Harry cried harder than he'd ever allowed anyone to ever see. Ginny shifted closer to him and put her arms around him.

"I love you Harry"

They talked well into the early hours of the morning. They had decided Harry would leave. Harry was going to go back to Hogwarts, to find a way out of the pain. Ginny assured him she and the kids would be there when he got back, but insisted that he take Ron with him. Harry agreed.

In the days that followed, he and Ron prepared to go visit Hogwarts. Getting permission was easy considering everything Harry had done for the wizarding community in the past, and the two soon found themselves saying goodbye to there loved ones.

"I love you" Harry whispered to Ginny as they embraced.

"come back soon" she whispered kissing him on the cheek.

AN: yay another chapter. I'm so proud of myself. This story has taken on a life of its own, and I'm having so much fun writing it. Thank you for all the reviews and keep them coming. -AkitoSin-


	6. untouched

**Harry and Ron arrived shortly after dinner, much to Ron's dismay. They met the new headmaster who showed them to the guest chambers where they would be staying. After they settled in, Harry wonder how he'd never seen this part of the castle.**

"**the headmaster seems nice" Ron said as he put a few items into a dresser in the room.**

"**yeah, seemed a little weary of us being here though" Harry plopped down on the bed. **

"**I'm sure our reputations proceeds us" Ron laughed. **

**Harry found himself thinking about what kind of headmaster Snape was, or could have been. He smiled thinking that if he were anything like he was as a teacher, he was glad he hadn't been around to see it. Harry's smile quickly faded, as Snape wandered freely in his mind. Ron picked up on the change in Harry's mood.**

"**hey, why don't we go see Neville?" Ron suggested, effectively pulling Harry from his thoughts. **

**Neville fit the role of a teacher sitting behind his desk grading a mountain of papers. They all reminiscenced of there happier memory's together. Harry began to feel better. Hogwarts was Harry's first real home, just being back made him feel more at ease. Something in the walls held such a comforting quality. **

"**so what brings you two here?" Neville pried. Ron looked to Harry. It was an understandable question. Neither men had been back since the war. The problem was how was Harry going to explain such strange circumstances, without saying too much.**

"**I needed a place to think, get some things from my past sorted out" Harry hoped that would be enough, and to Harry's surprise Neville nodded as if he completely understood. **

"**how 'bout tomorrow we all go to Hogsmead for a drink" Ron offered "on me" he added please with himself. Harry smiled. **

"**sounds great, lets meet up after dinner" Neville said cheerfully. Despite there best efforts they didn't see each other as much as they would have liked. It was nice that they had this chance to hang out like they use to.**

"**right then, we'll let you get back to work, professor" Ron grinned as the two left. Neville smiled as he began to mark papers. Whatever the reason, he was glad they were here. **

**Half way back to there room Harry stopped.**

"**you go on, I'll catch up" Harry faned a smile. Ron knew why. At the moment they were near Snap's old office. **

"**you sure?" Ron tried to detour him.**

"**yeah, I wont be long" Harry assured him.**

"**alright then" Ron nodded as he left.**

**Harry took a deep breath, and began the decent down the oh too familiar spiral staircase. It made no difference how long it had been, how much taller, or older he was. It felt just the way it did the night he went there for a late night Occlumency lesson. It took him a minute, he was so lost in thought, to realize he was standing in front of the door. More than likely another professor now used the office, maybe even lived in Snape's old room. Harry closed his eyes and for a moment was sure he smelled sandalwood. He opened the door. The room was dark, and cold. Harry stepped inside, and pulled his wand out.**

"**lumos" **

**As light sprang from the tip of his wand, his heart stopped. **

**It was as if the room had been untouched. It was, down to the tiniest detail, exactly how he remembered it. Harry quickly cast a spell lighting all the lamps in the room. He stepped forward, not one potion bottle was out of place. A thick layer of dust clouded the colors of the room. Ten years of dust Harry guessed. He hadn't known what to expect when he'd come down here, but it defiantly wasn't this. His eyes scanned the room taking in every detail. He felt his heart pounding beneath his ribs. Behind the desk, barely noticeable, draped on the back of the chair, was a long, black, robe. **

**Snape's robe.**

**Harry knew it would hurt, knew he shouldn't, but before he could talk himself out of it, he was standing in back of the chair. He dusted it off and slowly brought it to his nose. It was an instant stabbing pain in his chest, as Severus' scent flooded his senses. Tears stained the heavy fabric, as a strangled cry escaped his throat . **

'_**If all this is untouched ' **_**he thought**

**Harry's eyes found the door to Snap's privet chambers. He entered the room.**

"**oh god" he gasped.**

**Harry fell onto the bed. It was too much, too real. All the faded memories came back full force taking his sanity with it. Sensory overload, pounded through reason. He clutched the robe close and cried, his whole body screamed. **

**When Harry came to, his eyes were burning, his chest ached. **

"**bloody hell" a voice Harry was only half sure he recognized said. Ron shook his head "you've been gone nearly three hours" he pointed out. Harry didn't move from the floor.**

"**why is it still here?" Harry whispered "why didn't they throw it all out?"**

"**I don't know" Ron sighed. "come on mate" **

**Ron got him up and helped him back to the room. **


	7. say my name

Harry really wished Ron would stop staring at him. They had been back in the room a few minutes, and ever since they had gotten back Ron was watching him cautiously.

"three hours huh?" Harry sat on his bed rubbing his forehead. His head was killing him,. He couldn't believe he'd passed out. This whole situation was getting worse by the second.

"I was worried, so I went looking for you" Ron explained

"you knew where I was" Harry said fatter-o-factly. He hated Ron to see him like this, but if anyone had to he was glad it was him.

"sorry" Harry breathed feeling like an ass.

"Harry, I" Ron stumbled through his words "maybe we shouldn't have"

"its getting worse, and I don't think being here is the problem" Ron looked at him gravely

"what if I never get pass all this?" Harry sighed

"you will, your Harry Potter! you're the only known wizard to every survive the killing curse, you lived with those horrid muggles for you entire childhood, you fought dragons, you became a auror, taken down hundreds of dark wizards, and still have all your limbs" he laughed "and to top it all, you defeated the most powerful dark wizard in the world" Ron finished. Harry smiled

"and I couldn't have done it without you" he added, Ron rolled his eyes.

That night Harry dreamed of Snape, again.

_Harry pushed his hands through long black hair, pulling there mouths together. Snape's mouth was hot, his tongue diving deep into Harry's mouth. Just kissing the man was making Harry light headed. _

"_too many clothes" Snape's velvet voice went straight to Harry's cock. He pulled his shirt over his head. His eyes locked on Snape's hands as they made quick work of the buttoned of his own shirt. Harry bit his lip as he slipped his pants off, casting it on the ground with Snape's tunic. Snape licked his lips and sunk between Harry's legs taking his hardness into his mouth._

"_ah Severus" Harry moaned as the talented mouth sucked him off. Snape lifted Harry's legs over his shoulders and nipping the flesh below his sac. Harry gasped as Snape's hot tongue traced the rim of his entrance. His lips closed around soft skin surrounding the puckered hole. He pushed his tongue into Harry._

"_oh god, ah, so good" Harry panted, fisting the silken sheets until his knuckles were white. _

"_I want you nice and wet" Snape breathed into him adding one thin finger inside with his tongue. Harry breathing was ragged. He needed more, so much more. Snape added another finger sliding them deep, in a painful slow manner. _

"_more" Harry breathed "please" with a devilish smirk, Snape freed his fingers and stood form the bed. He proceeded to slowly take off his pants. One button at a time as Harry went crazy with lust. He slid the black material from his hips reveling his weeping length. He fisted himself stroking slowly, watching Harry's eyes as he grew even harder. Harry thought he was going to lose it, just watching Snape touch himself. _

"_Please" he begged again. _

_In an instant Snape was pushing himself deep into the younger wizard. Harry's fingernails tore at Snape's back, every thrust bring them closer to release. Snape ran his tongue across Harry's jaw to his ear lobe that he sucked into his mouth. _

"_say my name" he hissed into Harry's ear. _

"_Severus" Harry moaned. Snape angled his next thrust right into Harry's prostate_

"_ah Severus" Harry cried raising his hips to meet Snape's._

"_again" Snape was lost in the desperate, mewing cries of his lover. _

"_Severus, oh god, Severus harder"_

"_Harry" Snape kissed him deeply, thrusting furiously. skin slapping skin echoed in the room mingling with the sound of there moans. _

"_cum with me" he demanded as he hit Harry's sweet spot again and again until Harry was in tears with the promise of release. Both holding on to the other like there life depending on this moment. _

"_yes, yes, oh god yes…Severus!" Harry screamed out cumming hard._

"_I love you, I fucking love you" Snape mumbled as he emptied himself into Harry's constricting heat. _

_Darkness began to close around them._

"_no, wait, no, no" Harry tried his hardest to hold onto it._

"I love you too" Harry bolted up in his bed. He was panting, sticky with sweat and cum. He collapsed back onto his pillow.

"fuck" he whispered in the darkness.

AN: I thought it was time for some smut in all the drama. :3


	8. bad day

_**Harry woke the next morning, sticky and with a ragging hard on. He looked over and breathed a sigh of relief. Ron was still sound asleep. Harry took the opportunity to slid out of the room, to take a shower, and relieve some tension. He was very impressed as he entered one of the staff bathrooms . The prefects bathrooms didn't even compare. The high vaulted ceilings decorated with a stained glass scene of angels. All the fixtures were gold and the tubes looked to be marble, it even smelt nice, like rain. He choose the far end of the room. Harry turned the faucet and the room began to fill with steam. He undressed and tested the water with his hand. He entered letting the water drowned out everything. It felt nice relaxing. Suddenly he was very aware how hard he still was. He hesitated only momentary before gripping his hardness tightly in his hand. A soft moan escaped parted lips as he slid his hand up and down his length. images of his latest dream surfaced in his minds eye. He sped his pace knowing that he could be caught in the act at any moment. He need to hurry. He closed his eyes, and saw Snape panting over him. His face twisted in ecstasy Harry felt the familiar tightening in his stomach. 'almost, just a little more' he thought as he ran his thumb over the head Snape taking him hard the words I love you **_**whispered in that velveteen voice, dripping like lava into him sent him over the edge. His free hand reached out to steady himself against the slick wall. He bit his lip, to keep in a moan.**

**He stood trying to catch his breath. He leaned against the wall slowly sliding down, the water beating down hard against him. Washing away the shame that instantly consumed him, along with the evidence. It was going to be a long day.**

**Hugo and James were to say the least surprised to see there fathers at there school. Lucky for Harry they were far more concerned about there dads embarrassing them to ask why they were there. After dinner as they had planned they met up; with Neville in Hogsmead. The three broom sticks was relatively empty . The boys drank and carried on for what seemed like hours. As the bottle of scotch disappeared, the boys began to get louder talking over on and other and laughing. When the conversation lulled Harry saw his chance. **

"**Neville, do you know why Snape's office isn't being used?" Neville smiled **

"**well there aren't a lot of professors that want to live in a dungeon," Ron snorted**

"**well ok" Harry kept on "but why hasn't anyone cleared his stuff out of there?" at this Neville shrugged**

"**what about his family?" Harry pressed**

"**didn't have any, his parents died years ago, he was an only child , never married" Neville finished. Harry leaned back in his chair. These were not the answers he was hopping for. **

**Harry and Ron argued all the back to Hogwarts. **

"**why do you care so much?" Harry slurred**

"**its not right, it cant be healthy" Ron stumbled a little**

"**Ron" Harry stopped "I just need some time alone, please" Ron shook his head. **

"**tomorrow I'm going to talk to the headmaster about clearing the room out." Harry said as they arrived back at the castle. "I just want…" Harry trailed off**

"**what? What do you expect to happen by staying the night in his room?" Ron huffed Harry sighed **

"**you know that split second when you wake up, before you remember…I want that, just once….to see, what it would be like, for that spilt second to know.. what it could have felt like." Ron knew he'd been beat.**

"**well I cant stop you" he finally said "just don't do anything stupid" **

"**like?"**

"**never mind." **

**When Harry reached Snape's chamber he almost turned around and left 'what am I doing?' he thought he slowly made his way into the bedroom, and threw himself down onto Snap's bed. He curled into a ball cuddling with the dead potions masters robe. He imagined laying next to Snape. His mind tormented him with alcohol fueled questions. What it had been like? If he had said, I love you, would it have been the same?**

**Would Snape have held him, been genital, kind? There were too many unanswered questions, too many what ifs. Harry sobbed into the robe. **

**AN: Okay again sorry for how short this was, I had so much trouble with this ch for some reason. Sorry if its no good, but I promise the next will be better, and hopefully soon. Thank you for your reviews and just to let you know I've updated my profile page you if you haven't seen it yet hop on over and check it out. I also have a poll, and I'd like all to vote please. Thank you again. Until next time. xoxo **

**-AkitoSin- **


	9. a plan

**That night, for the first time in weeks, Harry didn't dream. In the morning he got what he wanted. He woke and for the first few seconds of hazy awareness, he smiled. Reaching for the man who wasn't there. It didn't take but a moment, for him to remember. His heart sank with the realization that he would never knew the feeling of waking up next to him. Harry groaned, and sat up. He ran his hand through his unkempt hair. His head throbbed with the after affect of the scotch. He suddenly noticed he was naked. 'When had I take off my cloths?' he looked around not remembering. He saw his discarded cloths on the floor next to the bed. He laid back down not wanting to start the day just yet. The satin sheets felt nice against his skin. He wondered if Snape slept naked. Did his naked skin touch the same fabric he was laying against now? The thought excited Harry. He felt his cock twitch. he ran his hand down his chest slowly edging towards his exposed hardness. Touching himself on Snape's bed was making him hot. He smiled to himself as he brushed the head of his penis with his fingertips. He gripped his shaft tight a soft moan escaped his lips. He wanted to enjoy it, let it play out. For the first time since he could remember he was alone, he didn't need to hurry or hold back. Harry began to stoke his hardened cock. soft light touches, he reached beneath and rolled his balls in his palm. He brought his free hand to his mouth, sucking two fingers into his mouth, as the other gripped firm as he pulled towards the head. He ran his thumb over the tip smearing his pre cum. Digging his thumb into the slit he moaned around his fingers. Once his fingers were slick with saliva he rolled to his side, and pressed the digits between his cheeks. he bit his lip as he slide one wet finger past the tight ring of muscles. He began to work his cock harder as he added the second finger. Pushing as deep as his reach would allow. He gasped as his fingers brushed against his prostate. He started to buck into his hand in effect pushing back into his fingers. He kept a steady pace. It felt so good, the sheets twisting around his body. Snape's smell surrounding him, as he touched himself. The bed swayed with the melodic creaking he was causing. His breath quickened, he slowed trying not to cum too soon.**

"**fuck" he breathed into the bed. he bit down on the black sheets. The he thought of Snape touching himself. On this very bed. **

"**did you think of me?" Harry moaned quietly "when you touched yourself" Harry squeezed at the base of his cock, as his fingers pushed into his sweet spot. **

"**ah, oh god" he whispered through clenched teeth.**

"**Severus" he moaned he was close he could fill it rushing through him. He didn't want it to end, he stoked his cock vigorously pounding into his ass with his fingers.**

"**god damnit" tear began to form in his eyes "I loved you" he cried out as he came. Breathing heavy he pulled his fingers free of himself. He felt dirty, he laughed weakly. "your dead, and you still get me to cum that hard." he panted.**

**He met Ron at lunch, which they shared, again with there boys. When the two had to go back to class Ron looked to Harry and sighed. **

"**have fun?" he said sarcastically. Harry blushed before he realized Ron had know idea what he'd done there, and was referring to getting his way and sleeping there. **

"**I guess" Harry poked at his food "I'm gunna talk to the headmaster today, see if he would care if we cleared out Snape's stuff" Ron looked pleased**

"**yeah?" he asked as if Harry was trying to trick him.**

"**yeah, you know" Harry rolled his eyes "maybe, clearing out the stuff, will clear out my head" he felt stupid saying it out loud. "or something" he finished looking at Ron, who was to Harry's surprised nodding in agreement.**

"**I think that's a good idea" he smiled "but what are we going to do with all the stuff?" Ron added as an afterthought. Harry hadn't though of that. If he could, he'd keep it all, but that was exactly why Ginny and Hermione had sent Ron with him. **

"**I guess throw it out" he shrugged.**

**After lunch the two went to see the man in charge. The headmaster had no problem with the boys cleaning out the room, in fact he seemed quite pleased. **

"**I knew if I let it be, someone would come to fetch his things." Harry looked to Ron **

"**you mean you keep it on purpose?" Ron asked **

"**of course my boy, I could have had the elves clear it out long ago" he sighed "it just seemed that someone he cared for should have it." he smiled not knowing the remark stabbed Harry directly in the heart. **

"**thank you sir" Harry smiled. **


	10. out with the old

It was a lot more work than Harry had anticipated. They had been at it for 2 hours by dinner time, and had only made a dent in the over crowed room. At dinner they recruited Neville in there efforts. He was over excited to help, and Harry guessed it was just another excuse to have some fun. Late into the night they were about half done with the main room. They decided to give most of the potions and supplies to the new potions teacher who was so overjoyed he could barely speak. Neville took a few things he could use, and Ron had found a broomstick.

"never imagined Snape flying around on a broom" he joked examined it.

"yeah well 100 galleons that he confiscated it from a student" Harry added.

"well finders keepers" Ron laughed.

"what should we do with these?" Neville asked pointing out a large glass case containing what Harry knew were memories. Ron examined it

"what are all these?"

"memories" Harry said flatly "we cant throw them out" Ron looked worried. "maybe we could store them in the ministry" Harry offered trying to comfort his sensitive friend. Harry stopped suddenly wondering if Snape would have stored the memory of that night. As Ron and Neville began to occupy them self's with other tasks Harry began to read the bottles filled with the silvery liquid. Most were events leading up to Snape's demise. He sorted them half hopping to find the one of that night. He sighed as he reached the last one. He hadn't kept it. Harry wasn't sure if he was sad or happy. Harry suggested they stop for the night, secretly dreading doing the bedroom. He didn't know if he was going to get rid of all of it, and didn't know how to tell Ron he wanted some of it. Neville left with his free lute. Harry turned to Ron who was already shaking his head.

"I'll be here to wake up early" Ron warned. Harry nodded, glad he didn't have to fight this time.

Harry wasn't surprised that he could sleep, he riffled through Snape's personal effects taking random things and making a 'take' pile. The hardest things were his cloths. Harry stood staring into the drawer for a long time before he began removing things. He pulled a tunic from the drawer and let it unfold, he brought it to his face smelling it, when suddenly something hit his foot. He looked down to see a small, very abused leather bound book. He picked it up and untied the leather strap. What was written on the first page, caused Harry gasp. There in Snape's hand writing was a spell:

_only your eyes will read through lies,_

_No one will ever be the wiser. _

_For you Harry ,_ _Just in case I never get to tell you myself._

AN: yay ch10!!! This story kinda just exploded outta me…hee hee. Well I hope everyone is enjoying it, and there's still a little more to tell before its over. :3 xoxo

AkitoSin-


	11. his words

'_For you Harry ,_ _Just in case I never get to tell you myself.'_

Harry reread the words for the hundredth time. His heart was beating like it was trying to escape his chest. He sat down on the bed, folding his legs beneath himself. He took a deep breath, and turned the fragile paper page.

_-There is no excuse for what I've done. I am a sick man. I am ashamed of my weakness and tormented with the images of my deplorable actions. I could be fired or even thrown in Azkaban for fraternizing with a student. _

Harry shook his head, as guilt seeped into him. He had never once thought of the repercussion his actions might have had on Snape.

_Yet, I would do it again if he asked me to. I can still feel his hot skin under my fingertips. His body yelling to my every touch. I can no longer close my eyes with out seeing his face, and this terrifies me. I want to hold him so bad it hurts to do the simplest of things. I should have never allowed it, but I've never allowed myself such pleasures before. I was allowed inside him, and in return he was allowed to see something no other living creature has ever seen. My true self, undone._

Harry swallowed hard. He closed his eyes holding on to the image of there naked bodies rocking together as one. Snape had felt the same indescribable connection he had.

_-It kills me to continue being cold to him, but keeping up appearances is of vital importance. It is just one more thing I must do. I can not allow such a pure soul to be tainted by my filth. He is destine for more than me. It is selfish for me to ever doubt that._

"you fool" Harry breathed. His voice trembled slightly.

_-My mind will not let me rest. I have not slept in days. Albus says its almost time. I can not do what he has asked of me. _

The next entry was smeared and barely legible.

_-Of all the ways it could have played out, he had to see it. The look in eyes. Any hope I held for us died with the man I was forced to kill. I wish I had never had the chance to be with him. I never wanted to be the one that made him feel such pain. He came after me with such hatred, such uncontainable rage. I wanted nothing more than to comfort him, cry with him. Tell him the truth._

_-The position of headmaster was giving to me, by the Dark Lord. A hollowness over whelms me, I help him the only I've ever been allowed to. In secret. I don't believe he'd want me, of all people to help. I don't blame him. My own self loathing is palpable. _

Harry noted a shift in the writing. The next entry's were written directly to him.

_Harry, know all that I've don't has been for you. My love for you has grown so much its all I can do not to break. I can never expect you to forgive my actions, but you must know how hard it was for me. Knowing you'd have to cause the one person in the world you love, immeasurable pain. Tears at my sanity. With every hate fueled word from you. I want to die._

Harry wiped tears from his eyes. He had been so sure Snape was against him in the end, till the end.

_Harry, I fear the end is here, more than likely I will never get to look into your eyes again. I will always cherish what we shared in the deepest part of my soiled and dirty heart._

_I love you_

Harry cried. he had loved him, and here was his proof. A strangled cry escaped his throat. None of this was fair, they never had a chance. It took Harry a few minute to collect himself. There was only one entry left.

_If you are reading this it means two things. I am dead and you have defeated the Dark Lord. I suppose its for the best. I never deserved you. I fell out of what ever favor I might of held with you, when I killed Dumbledore. I hope life will be kind to you. I wish things could have been better for you. You are a incredible being. Who's light shines with an intensity that not even the sun could hope to match. _

_From the top of the spiral stair case, the twenty third step down, I have left something. In my selfishness, I ask you dispose of it. _

Harry threw down the book and ran as fast as he could out of the dungeon room and up the stairs. Snape left him something. he counted as he descended again.

"twenty three" he said out loud. quickly he dropping to his knees he found a loose stone toward the bottom of the stair. Quickly removing it he reached into the opening. His hand touched something cold, and hard. He pulled out a small glass vile. Harry slowly made his way back to the room, all the while staring at the silvery liquid inside. There was a faded label on the side, only one word written upon it. _Harry_

AN: I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing, adding alerts, and voting in the poll. Sorry about any selling or grammar errors. Also I've updated my profile, yay! Okay until next time. xoxo

-AkitoSin-


	12. his memories

**When Harry arrived back at the room he realized he had no way of seeing what ever memories resided inside the vile. He looked toward the clock. It was half past one am. Harry hoped the headmaster stayed up late, and had a pensive. He shoved his tried feet into his shoes, but quickly remembered he didn't have his stuff with him. Which meant he didn't have his robe. Harry looked at Snape's robe, still laying on the bed. **

"**fuck it" he breathed as he pulled it on. **

**The castle was silent, all the students fast asleep. Harry quickly made his way toward the headmasters tower. When he reached the statue guarding the staircase he realized he didn't know the pass word. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when a deep voice penetrated the silence.**

"**my dear boy, what can I do for you at such a late hour" Harry turned to see the headmaster.**

"**I'm sorry sir, but I wonder, do you have a pensive?" Harry didn't have time to explain, he needed to see what Snape left him. **

"**why yes, but" the headmaster began only to have Harry interrupt.**

"**please sir" the headmaster sighed. Harry knew how it looked. The boy who lived, had a nervous break down came back to Hogwarts, was currently wearing the dead potion masters robe, demanding to use the pensive in the middle of the night. Yeah, Harry knew how it looked, but at the moment he couldn't care less.**

"**yes of course, this way" the headmaster lead the way. Up to the highest point in the castle. The pensive was in the same place it had been the last time Harry had seen it. He reached into the robe, suddenly realizing the headmaster was looking at him.**

"**could I" Harry began**

"**ah yes forgive me" the head master said as he bowed out of the room.**

**Harry watched him leave before he pulled the vile out and popped open the top. He poured the silvery concoction into the white glowing mist of the pensive bowl. Without hesitation he dove in.**

**Harry was standing in the great hall. The first years were being sorted. 'wait this is' He looked around. It didn't take him long to see himself, and Ron standing at the front in the crowd. He saw Snape at the head table. His eyes locked onto Harry. A look of disappointment played across his face as Harry was announced to be a Gryffindor**

**The memory quickly faded and Harry found himself his very first potions class. Snape's words were so cold, so full of distain. Harry watched Snape watch him. Year after year as the memory changed, again and again. So many times Harry hadn't noticed Snape close by. Protecting him. Watching him from afar. Occlumency lessens. Snape upset after seeing into Harry's mind. Snape crying. Harry reached out towards him only to have his hand go through the memory. Snape worst memory, Harry kissing him. It happened so fast, Snape face was so surprised. He lead him to the bedroom. Harry followed. Snape eyes burned with pure lust. Harry watched as they made love. Silent tears fell from Snape's eyes, Harry hadn't noticed at the time. Snape's lips moved with out saying a word. As if he was chanting. Harry moved closer, he could see the words Snape hadn't spoke. **_**I love you I love you I love you. **_

**Then it changed to the night he killed Dumbledore. Harry watched it again. Snape was hurting, Harry's anger cut him deep. He had no way of telling him. The other death eaters surrounding him. He couldn't tell him. Harry could see how bad he wanted to.**

**Suddenly he was in Snape's room. Snape was writing in the journal. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he pulled himself free of the pensive and fell back onto the floor. His chest felt like it was going to explode. The pain, seeing it all the was Snape remembered it. Harry was shaking, he quickly pulled the memory out and placed it back into the vile. **

**Harry ran back to the dungeon. He ran until his legs felt like they were on fire, and then he ran harder. When he got back to the room he was so angry, so hurt, so confused.**

"**WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW!!!" he screamed at no one. He threw his fists at the nearest wall. He was screaming, choking on his own tears. **

"**FUCK" Harry threw himself onto the bed. It got quite. The room was still and Harry's heart began to return to its normal rhythm. **

**Everything became very clear. Harry pulled the vile from his pocket. Opened it, and tipped it to his lips. Taking it all in one swallow.**


	13. Goodbye

Harry convulsed as the liquid coursed through his body. He cried out in agony. It felt as though his stomach was twisting in his gut. His body shook, as all the memories mashed together screaming in his head. Dumbledore dead, Snape is crying, Harry moaning, tears, fingers, I love you_…you I … _

and then blackness.

Harry's body felt too light, a warmth enveloped him. A soft voice called out to him.

_Harry, Harry, Harry…_

"Harry"

He opened his eyes.

"Sev, Severus?" Harry's eyes instantly clouded.

"look at you" Snape smiled "all grown up"

"how, is this possible?" Harry's voice was weak, and shook as he spoke.

"its a dream" Snape's voice was clear, with the smoky sexiness Harry remembered.

"a, dream?" Harry whispered. Dream or not Harry found himself wrapped in Snape's arms. His face buried in Snape's neck. His smell flooded Harry's scenes.

"I miss you, I wish I could have known you" Harry whispered. "we never had a chance, there is so many things I want to ask you."

"no, our time is over, it was, all that it could ever be"

"its not fair" Harry pouted.

"Harry, you mustn't waste your life chasing after the dead" his hand caressed his hair.

"but I" Harry sobbed. Snape pressed his lips to Harry's. They shared a short, but wonderful kiss.

"Shhhh, I love you too Harry" Snape breathed against his lips. His breath was warm, and sweet "I'll be waiting, on the other side" Harry kissed him again pulling there bodies as close together as he could.

"Severus"

"we have to say goodbye now"

"no, please" Harry begged

"goodbye Harry" Snape caressed Harry cheek letting his fingers linger there. Harry held his hand over Snape's not wanting to speak the words.

"goodbye"

AN: T_T so sad. I'm not done, but I am stuck between a few ways I want to finish it. So please be patient.


	14. Closure

Harry heard knocking somewhere far in the distance. His first attempt to open his eyes failed. There was more knocking, every one becoming louder.

"Harry?" Ron's voice, he registered. The room slowly came into focus. Harry pushed himself up from the bed, and assumed a sitting position. Ron entered the room, but didn't come very far in. Harry rubbed his forehead.

"you all right there mate?" Ron asked

"yeah" Harry mumbled, as everything came back to him.

"what are you wearing?" Ron motioned towards his best friend. Harry looked down realizing he was still wearing Snape's robe. He sighed

"its Snape's" he said, not bothering to make excuses. Ron made a face but didn't press the issue. Instead he leading against the wall near the door.

"the headmaster said you showed up late last night asking to use the pensive"

"yeah" Harry nodded "I found this last night" he said holding up the journal "in it, Snape told me where he stashed a memory vile, asked me to dispose of it" Harry shrugged "wanted to see it before I got rid of it" Ron was quite for a moment.

"how'd you get rid of it?" Harry looked up at Ron

"I kinda, drank it" he admitted. Ron's eyes went wide.

"Drank? you what? Why? Are you okay?" as the questions tumbled out of Ron's mouth Harry smiled. He had got to say goodbye, he knew Snape had felt for him what he had felt for Snape. Harry smiled up at Ron.

"I'm brilliant Ron…really"

* * *

That day they finished clearing out the two rooms.

They said there goodbyes to there boys and Neville.

Harry thanked the headmaster, and they left Hogwarts.

On the train ride back to London, Harry told Ron the whole story of what had taken place the night before.

"so then did you find what you were looking for?" Ron asked. Harry was looking out the window.

"yeah" he nodded "I understand now. There are so many what ifs, that might never be answered, but I got answers for the important ones" Ron smiled, felling at ease.

"there's just one more thing I have to do."

* * *

Harry stood over Snape's grave, accompanied by his best friend. He took the journal out of his pocket of the robe he was going to keep, and pulled out his ward. Sparks flew from the tip igniting it. They stood until the last of it was nothing more than black ashes.

"so this is it" Harry cleared his throat "the last time I ever come here" Ron nodded along in approval. Harry smiled laying his hand on the engraved name of his dead lover.

"thank you Severus, for everything"

* * *

As the two men approached Harry's house there wives rushed out to meet them. Ginny flew into Harry's arms

"Harry" she whispered kissing him. Harry smiled into the kiss.

"I love you Ginny" he said kissing her again "thank you for being my wife"

They smiled walking hand in hand into there home.

-END-

AN: Okay, I decided to leave it somewhat up to the readers to figure out the rest, you know fill in the blanks. I'm very pleased with this story, regardless of the spelling and grammar issues. Its very special to me. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :3 Thank you for all the reviews, and don't forget to start sending in prompts for my next Fic, which looks as though it will be a GrimmIchi. Until then xoxo

-AkitoSin-


End file.
